


After the Games

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. With everything said and done in Crocus, Natsu finds himself in the middle of two interesting girls.





	After the Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[AG]**

**After the Games**

**[AG]** **  
Mercurius, Crocus, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 7, X791**

Upon Fairy Tail's victory in the Grand Magic Games and the end of the Dragon Invasion of Crocus, King Toma E. Fiore invited numerous people to his palace for a celebration. While Natsu Dragneel intended to put off a "royal prank" while he was there, he was quickly pulled away by Yukino Agria for a private talk elsewhere in the Flower Light Palace itself.

"So, what's up, Yukino?" Natsu asked with a nonchalant smile.

Instead of speaking at first, Yukino surprised Natsu with a kiss on the lips before then saying with a genuine smile. "Thank you for looking over me after that mess with Jiemma, Natsu."

Scratching the back on his lightheartedly, Natsu replied. "No problem."

"Hey!" Another girl's voice called out in an annoyed tone which the two of them soon saw was Sherria Blendy who marched towards Yukino standoffishly. "No fair! I was going to kiss him first!"

"Huh?" Natsu and Yukino couldn't help but utter in surprise. They didn't really expect her to be into Natsu at all from the way she was close to Lyon Vastia.

Seeing their confusion, Sherria added. "I admit that I'm more into Lyon, but then Sherry told me when you and she were together, Natsu, that you had all the makings of a great lover and she dared me to try you out."

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock. He definitely didn't remember being involved with Sherry past acquaintanceship which most likely meant that she told her cousin that to get her off Lyon, but before Natsu could explain, Sherria jumped on him and gave the Dragon Slayer her own kiss as Yukino looked on shocked at the boldness.

**[AG]**

**It's the best I could manage for a one-shot that has Natsu romancing Yukino and Sherria. For obvious reasons, I'd only do these pairings if Natsu was locked in suspended animation for the time period those girls grow up.**


End file.
